


Adventures of Cult Camp

by HotBeanLad



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Brainwashed Max (Camp Camp), Brainwashing, Chapter 1 is basically S2 Ep1, Cult Camp, Episode: s02e01 Cult Camp, Everyone is creeped out by Max, Gen, Max sees Daniel as his father figure, Mr. Honeynuts is kinda there, Nikki and Neil are suspisious, Nonshipping, dadniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotBeanLad/pseuds/HotBeanLad
Summary: After Daniel and Max arrive and Camp Campbell, they struggle to cleanse the campers living there.They end up having to stay longer than they originaly thought they would have to, and plot ensues.Rated teen for swearing.
Relationships: Daniel & Max (Camp Camp)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Adventures of Cult Camp

Max fidgeted in his seat as he listened to the car radio. He and Daniel were off on another mission! The young boy was very excited, as he always was on their missions for Xemüg.

Daniel parked the car on the side of the road, just before they entered the camp entrance. "Now, Max," the tall man in white began, Max looked up to him with wide eyes and a large smile, "You've been with me for a while, and you'll need something to defend yourself after last time…"

The last camp they had traveled to were full of much older kids, with multiple troublemakers. They had struggled more than the others, and Max had gotten hurt.

"So, I wanted to give you this!" Daniel pulled out a jagged silver knife, it seemed very sharp. Max accepted the knife and held it in his grasp.

"Whatever you do, do _not_ let the other campers catch you with this. Can you promise me that?" Max nodded, eager to enter the new camp.

"I know, Daniel! I'll make sure no one sees it!" He stuffed the knife deep into his bag as Daniel drove the car through the entrance. _Camp Campbell_. A brand new camp, with brand new souls to cleanse and sacrifice!

After parking, Daniel and Max made their way to what they thought to be the counselors cabin.

"Make sure to give them your best smile, Max!" Max obeyed and gave the biggest smile he could muster.

Daniel knocked on the door, smiling as well. "Hello, I'm here for the job listing?"

A woman stepped out of the cabin, "Yes! This is…" She stopped and stared at the boy in shock. She's never seen a kid look so… _polite_? _Eager_? Was that it?

"Gooood morning!" Daniel sniffed the air around him, "Smell that fresh mountain air! Gosh, now that's the kind of nature you don't just find in any ol' neck of the woods."

Daniel started to talk to the female counselor. Max wasn't paying much attention to their conversation, rather, focusing on another man that had poked his head out of the cabin.

"Hello?" He asked. He looked quite a lot like Daniel, he had the same body and face shape, but he sported red hair instead of blonde, and outdoorsy clothes instead of full white.

"Where are my manners? My name is Daniel, your camp counselor applicant, and this here," he motioned toward the boy standing behind him, "-is Max! I hope I'm not too late to submit my resume."

"Too late? You're the first one!" The redhead exclaimed.

As the two adults talked, Max looked over to the other counselor again, she seemed uneasy, glancing multiple times at the small kid.

She waved awkwardly, and Max just tilted his head. She shivered, that kid creeped her out.

"So, what sort of experience do you have?" the male camp counselor asked.

"Well, sadly, my old camp was recently shut down," Daniel replied, "-and ever since, I've been searching night and day for a new group of eager young kiddos I can help to educate and reach their full potential!"

He and Daniel had used that line for every camp they've gone to. Just a small fib to earn their trust, is all!

"Did you hear that, Gwen? I think we just hit the jackpot! This was a great idea!"

"Y'know… I think now's the perfect time for me to use my vacation days…"

"Aw, Gwen, are you sure?"

"Don't worry I'll… I'll be back at the end of the day…"

The counselor, Gwen, supposedly, glanced over at the kid before driving off, leaving David to take care of Daniel and the young boy.

"Well, more fun for us! Come on, Daniel, Max, I think you're gonna fit in here just fine!" He exclaimed, pulling Daniel inside.

"I think so too David! I think so too…" Daniel replied, leading max inside with them.

-=-=-

"-and that concludes my presentation on what is, and is not, a baseball. So, any questions?" Daniel's new co-counselor held up a box of grenades, "Yes, Neil?"

"Who the fuck are they?!" The kid exclaimed, motioning towards Daniel and Max, standing off to the side. They both snapped their necks to face him.

"Why, what an excellent question! Campbell campers, I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to our newest co-counselor, Daniel, and his little companion, Max!"

"Howdy kiddos!" Daniel greeted the campers, and looked down at Max, "Say hello, Max!"

Max complied with a large smile, turning to the campers, "Hello everyone!"

"Howdy-do!" A kid, that looked younger than Max, and wore a space suit, replied with a grin.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

Daniel cracked his neck to where the noise had come from. He noticed a boy with brown hair near the front, who had asked the question earlier, positioned near a short girl with turquoise pigtails.

"Whoa, watch the language there little fella!" He exclaimed.

"Watch the language indeed, Daniel!" The redhead looked towards the campers, "Just because Daniel here is new, doesn't mean you should treat him any different than you treat me."

"Got it!" The girl with pigtails replied, throwing mud at Daniel's shirt.

"You must be Nikki, I've heard aaaaall about you." Daniel bent down to look at the young troublemaker.

"O... kay?" The girl stepped back.

"Anyway," he began, "for my first day as camp counselor, I've prepared several exercises that are gonna help cleanse all of us of our negative emotions!"

"Well, that sounds wonderful! But, uh…" The co-counselor began, "since it's Sunday, the campers actually have a free day. Plus, activities have already been planned out for the week..."

Daniel's eye twitched.

"-but!" David continued, "I'll be happy to include some of your planned activities next week if I can! I'll go finish up your employment paperwork, and Max's enrollment paperwork!"

David headed out the door.

"Sooo, children, is there anybody here who has an interest in… space?"

Daniel began to explain how space was full of evil toxins and such, when the brown haired boy from earlier piped up.

"Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there. Are you suggesting that the massive explosion responsible for the creation of the universe, is also responsible for some sort of endless, radioactive evil?" He questioned.

"Oh, no. Not at all! The Big Bang didn't create the universe! It was just a side effect of the Millenia Wars, started by Xemüg and the Galactic Confederacy!"

"Riiight…"

"You must be Neil. David told me about how you were quite the... inquisitive little fellow." Daniel crouched down to the boy's eye level, a little too close for the boy's comfort.

"He-hey, buddy. let's try to recognize some... personal space here…"

"Why do you feel the need to question everything, Neil?" Max asked, tilting his head, "What good has it led to?"

"Well. For one, I'm not walking around, talking about Xemüg…"

"Well, maybe one day, you'll all be ready to reach ascension!" Daniel responded. He began to explain more to the campers, getting them quite interested, he hoped.

Neil and Nikki's eyes grew wide, and before Daniel knew it, they were racing out of the mess hall to the counselor's cabin.

"Hey, Max?" He turned to the boy.

"Yes, David?"

"How about you keep an eye on those two while I keep track of these campers?" Daniel's voice quieted down to a whisper, "We may be staying here longer than I thought, so we'll need to make sure no one finds out about our plans until we're ready to cleanse them!"

Max's eyes brightened more as he ran to catch up to the kids, the kid had always seemed to love carrying out small tasks to help out. He was quite cute, actually.

-=-=-

"You hired a fucking cultist, you idiot!" Neil was yelling and pounding on the door to the counselor's cabin. Nikki pounded against the creaky wood as well, trying to get David's attention.

David finally creaked the door open, and stepped outside. "Whoa, whoa! What's wrong, kids? Why aren't you with Daniel?" David questioned, closing the door behind him.

"Oh. You mean the bat-shit crazy cult leader you just put in charge of the camp!?" Nikki shouted.

"Again with these cult jokes? You two should know better."

Nikki sighed, angrily. Was he really that dense?

"He gave everyone a de-toxification diet, then started spouting off Latin from a book with a pentagram!" Neil explained, drawing a pentagram in the air with his finger.

"He's bilingual, and cares about nutrition?"

I guess that answers her question, he really _was_ that dense.

"Hey, David?" Nikki spoke sweetly to the counselor.

"Yes, Nikki?"

"WAKE UP AND SMELL THE KOOL-AID!" She screamed and slapped David across his cheek to get her point across.

Max stepped closer, revealing himself before the group. The children stared at him with widened eyes, David just innocently smiled and waved. The young girl gave him a silent smile.

_How much of that did he hear?_

"Hello!" Max broke the awkward silence.

"Oh, uh, heeeey…" Neil began. He paused, trying to think of the creepy kid's name.

"Max!" The boy piped up.

"Right, Max…" Neil cleared his throat, "What're you doin here…. buddy?"

"Daniel told me to keep an eye on you two, so I followed you here!" Max seemed a little too… excited, for her liking. Sure, Nikki herself was a little energetic, but this just seemed downright _creepy_.

Nikki gulped. He had followed them? Yeah, that wasn't creepy _at all_! She looked to David, but as usual, he had paid no mind to the wording.

"Well," David began, "Neil, how about you show Max to your tent! You have an empty cot after all!"

Nikki noticed her friend's eyes widen more, almost like they would pop out at any given second.

"U-uh… are you sure he should, uh, share with me? I-I mean-" Neil started to stutter, "I mean, I usually stay up pretty late, so I don't think we should share. Oh well! I hope he gets a cool roomma-"

"Neil, are you just afraid of making new friends?" David cut him off. Stupid, stupid David.

"What, no! I just don't feel comfortable sharing a tent with the creepy kid from every child centered _horror movie_!" Neil whisper-yelled to the counselor, trying to keep his voice down so Max wouldn't hear.

Nikki glanced over to the creepy kid. He hadn't moved since he came into view. He had a bleached hoodie and white jeans, oversized pupils, fluffy black hair, and the largest smile she'd ever seen. That was saying a lot, since they had _David_ as their counselor.

The kid's hands were in his large hoodie pocket, fidgeting with something held inside.

-=-=-

The kids walked Max over to a clearing in the camp lined with large tents. One of them would be where he would sleep for the night, where he would share with a camper named Neil.

Neil and Nikki seemed to be troublemakers, they didn't seem to like him or Daniel. They would need to be deeply cleansed before they were given as sacrifices to Xemüg, Max was sure.

"Well, uh… this is where you'll be staying, _Max_." The boy with brown hair nervously motioned to the empty cot, standing near the opening.

Max stepped closer, tossing his bag on the ground and kneeling over it. He began to take out his things, which he didn't have much of.

He had been given a yellow shirt, one matching the shirts that the other campers wore. He shoved it under his cot messily. Max would only wear white, to show how he is cleansed.

Max pulled out an extra white hoodie, some white shirts, and a couple pairs of white jeans. After tucking them under the cot as well, more neatly than the other shirt, Max noticed how the other kid was now gone.

So, Max took the knife out of his pocket, the jagged edges almost catching the edges of his hoodie.

Max had brought it with him to check on the troublemakers, just in case something were to happen, just like in the last camp.

Lastly, Max took out his bear, Mr. Honeynuts, and hesitantly cut open a hole into his back using the knife. He could keep the knife there, hidden from the other campers. Max didn't find much comfort in the bear, but it was a symbol of his old life, from before he was cleansed and saved.

Max had grown up in a horrible household. He lived to be spiteful, full of hatred, and he misbehaved for any form of attention from his parents. His parents, well, they never cared.

They didn't even care enough to call the police when he had run away.

A long time after he ran away, is when Max was found by Daniel. He was scared at first, struggling at Daniel's attempts to help him. Oh, how naive he had been, Daniel was only trying to _help_ him!

After being cleansed, Max felt so much better. His hatred was gone, his worries were gone, and he had someone to help him. Daniel wasn't like other adults, Daniel loved him. He was safe, everything was going to be alright, and he was going to help other kids to see that as well!

Max snapped out of his thoughts as an announcement was sounded through the camp speakers outside. It was time for lunch, he guessed.

Max hid his bear under his pillow and left the tent, breathing in the fresh air. Their visit would be quite long this time, but it was all worth it to help cleanse the campers!

Max was so excited!

**Author's Note:**

> Now that the intro is done, I can start working on the actual story! 
> 
> Can't promise when I'll post the next part, cuz I've got like two other works in progress and I have requests open as well. I have no self control lol.


End file.
